


Are you happy now?

by NorikoNya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, why am i even doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Why wasn't he happy?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Are you happy now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfiction has been inspired by this beautiful piece of art! I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/bru_twst/status/1314232303468466176?s=20
> 
> Please check the art of the artist! They really did a great job!

This… This felt so unreal. Silence was in the hall, no single other soul was left in the room. Just a few hours ago, this place had been filled with people. Students, teachers, they all came here to mourn.

A coffin was lying in the room, lonely and alone. The only living being in the room was a second-year student whose name was Jamil Viper. 

A man who was normally rarely seen without a white haired man whose name was Kalim Al-Asim. Just like now.

Usually, the man would be clinging to him with a bright smile and careless laughter, his demeanor as warm as inviting as the Land of Hot Sands.

But now, there was nothing of that heat left.    
All that the young man left behind was a cold, lifeless shell. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly paler than they usually would have been. He was lying in the coffin, surrounded by white lilies, wearing the ceremonial robe that covered the stab wound he received from one of the Scarabia students. 

That student was someone who had been hired by one of the man’s younger siblings, who wanted to be the next heir of the Al-Asim family. 

He had found it out by using a truth potion. Jamil wanted to use him as evidence, wanted to make him pay for his crime of killing Kalim, but before he had the chance to, the other killed himself by biting his own tongue off.

That way, he had no chance of finding out which sibling was responsible for the murder. Jamil slowly got up from the seat that he had been sitting in for hours now, simply thinking by himself. The dark skinned man walked over to the coffin and put his hands on the edge, looking at the appearance of the man who he had served for years now. 

For him to leave the world like this… he never expected it like this. Not that suddenly, not in the way it happened. 

No, he believed that Kalims unbelievable luck would prevail, and that he would be stuck by the other’s side until a very old age. Until both of them died. 

But he had been wrong. Oh so wrong. 

His eyes were glued to the person who was still, unmoving. There was no sign of the wound. If he hadn’t seen the other die directly in front of him, bleeding out before he was able to get help, he would have believed that Kalim was merely asleep very deeply, that he just had difficulties with waking up.

Something that wouldn’t be so unusual.

Despite the knowledge that his one and only master would never open his eyes again, would never look at him with his bright red eyes again that reminded him of the rubies of the treasure chamber, he couldn’t help but touch his cheek. 

Just as he expected, the body was as cold as ice, the complete opposite of his personality. Even though he knew that there was no chance that he would be wrong, he hoped that this time, he would. 

Jamil closed his own eyes. 

He should be relieved. Now, he finally has been released of the shackles that his family has been bound by for generation after generation. Each of the other siblings already had someone to serve them, so… he was free to do whatever he wanted. 

Jamil had not been threatened with death, had not been punished even though he was not able to save his master. 

The reason for that?

Kalim asked his parents, begged them, that they wouldn’t raise their hands against him, no matter what might happen to the white haired man. Almost as if he already expected that he might not survive. 

His hands that rested on the coffin were clenched to fists, his bottom lip bitten bloody.

Was that it? Was he now finally free to do whatever he wanted to do?

It should not feel like this. 

It should not be like this.

His eyes started to burn, but not a single tear was spilled. He simply continued to stare at the corpse. 

So that was it…

~ ☼ ~

Kalim was looking down on the person who was standing next to a coffin. His coffin. 

This sensation was weird without a question, but it was easy for him to get used to this sensation. 

If he were honest, he already had a feeling that something was about to happen. A feeling in his gut told him that he might not survive the evening, and he was right. 

Still, he was not angry, felt no despair or felt like as if he had been slighted.

Everyone had to die at one point, some earlier and some later. 

And he himself was one of the people who died earlier than some others. Something, that he did not mind in particular. Quite the opposite. 

He actually was able to die with a smile, knowing that Jamil, his lifelong friend, could finally be free at last, now that he was finally dead. 

Even if the black haired man denied it each time he called him his friend, to him, he would always be the one who he trusted and loved the most, even after the Overblot incident. 

Even after his death. 

Kalim flapped with his white wings that had a similar colour to his hair. It seemed as if he had been given the chance to stay by the other’s side, even if the other wasn’t able to see him anymore now. Not that he cared.

As long as he was allowed to watch over him, he would be happy. He couldn’t wish for more. 

Especially because he never expected that there would be something after death for him, even if he knew that ghosts existed. 

What would Jamil do now? Would he take the chance and work on being the best of his year? Would he finally be able to show the world what he had to offer?

What would he do after he graduated? Would he travel the world like he wished to when they both were nothing but young children with dreams and ambitions?

The dead man flew down, so he was semi-standing on the opposite side of the coffin. Kalim tilted his head slightly, enjoying the feeling of his dangling earrings, even if he knew that they were not real. 

Why did Jamil have this strange look on his face? Wasn’t he finally happy, now that he was gone?

Now that he didn’t have to wait on his hand and feet, just to serve him?

A frown appeared on his lips as he tried to understand his friend. 

Was he perhaps lonely? He shouldn’t be. Jamil was someone who was nice, so he shouldn’t have any problems with finding new friends and companions. 

Kalim now flew over to him, putting an arm around the other’s shoulder in a comforting way, a bright smile was on his lips. 

The angel knew that Jamil would not be able to see it, but it was a difficult habit to get rid of. 

Even though the other would not be able to hear his words, he couldn’t stop himself from talking to him. 

~ ☼ ~

Jamil twitched and looked up because of a sudden warmth he felt around his shoulders. His eyes took in his surroundings, careful not to overlook anything.    
Did someone enter the hall while he was lost in thought? After he realized that there really was only him in the room, he sighed. 

Really? Was he already about to lose his mind? His fingers ran through his hair, pushing the strands of hair out of his face. He should leave, go away from this place. It was not good for his psyche. Just when he was about to turn on his heel and leave, he heard a voice that was barely louder than the breeze that came through a slightly opened door. If he didn’t know the sound so well, he would believe that it was nothing more. 

But he did. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at the corpse again, but there was not a single change in his appearance. 

The thing the voice said was still clear in his ears.

“ _Are you happy now, Jamil?_ ”


End file.
